


Drinking on The Edge of Night

by Mikhailov



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Authright is a little shit, Avoiding life, Banter, Bickering, But they're both idiots who can't communicate, Character Study, Communication Failure, Cutesy, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, I Tried, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, One word of russian, Out of Character, Rambling, Tankie is just tired, Tankie is sulking again, The anarchists are only mentioned, This was supposed to be a drabble, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Working out feelings, everyone is bad at feelings, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhailov/pseuds/Mikhailov
Summary: Sometimes late at night, Tankie sits out on the porch, vodka, or some drink in hand and he spends the evening drinking.Sometimes, Nazi joins him
Relationships: authleft/authright, authunity
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Drinking on The Edge of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write fluff with a character who's name is literally _Nazi?_. I did. And it's cursed. But here we are.  
> This is honestly just a character study of the auth boys, except it's OOC and they're drunk :)
> 
> _Да_ means 'yes' in Russian for those that didn't know

It's not hard to know when he's going to get company.

Nazi's steps are loud, even when he wants to be quiet. There's an air to the man as if he wants to stand out, wants his presence to be known. His own mannerisms give him away even when he does not mean to. While Ancom and Ancap can keep their steps quiet when they walk (and so can he, he just doesn't try), Nazi never figured it out. He's got heavy steps, as if he's always in a rush, like he always needs to be somewhere, even when he doesn't. 

Like tonight, for example. 

It's far too pleasant outside. The sun set a while ago. It's dark outside, the broken streetlight failing to offer any light. He's got a few candles (that he 'borrowed' from Ancap) lit on the porch next to him, and a bottle of Vodka in one hand, he's got a wine glass next to him, but he's waiting. There's no guarantee he's going to be using it. He wouldn't mind if he didn't, though he would prefer if he did. It makes things a lot less lonely.

He hears the man approaching long before a shadow grows behind him. His steps echo on the wooden floors, he hears the door open, a quiet creak of old hinges, and their movement makes the candle flames flicker, one of them almost flickers out. The rickety floorboards of the porch creak and protest under his steps, his soft sigh blows with the breeze, the echo of it curling around the air, it caresses his cheek.

“I do hope you haven't been out here long.” He says.

His voice is soft, and Tankie is well aware it's not because of how peaceful it is outside. He's unsure if it's just his natural voice or if he's playing it up, but Nazi's voice is soft. He's very soft-spoken, speaks almost shyly, but with that condescending air to him, as if he's trying to appear soft, to make it seem like he's no issue. While Tankie can see right through that little charade, he does manage to fool people from time to time.

He snorts, it's an almost animalistic sound. “Not long enough.”

“Oh, lies,” Nazi replies as he sits cross-legged next to him, their knees bump. “You love spending time with me.” He says, and although he isn't looking his way, he knows Nazi's smiling that stupid smile that drives him up the wall. It's not quite a smirk, but it's no smile, it's somewhere in between. It's infuriating.

"Only because you know when to be quiet." He lies. He's very much aware that Nazi knows he's lying, but mercifully, as he does every other night he comes out here with him, he says nothing about it. He only takes the wine glass by his knee and laughs gently. 

"Are you really _so_ opposed to drinking from a cup like everyone else?" He teased, eyes narrowed in amusement. Tankie rolls his eyes almost playfully, yet pours him a glass. He takes a swig from the bottle once he does, placing it in the middle of his own crossed legs. He looks away from Nazi, sighing heavily. 

"I am not going to drink Vodka from a wine glass." He says stubbornly. Nazi doesn't bring up that he refuses to drink _any_ alcohol from a glass, he's glad for that. 

He's not an alcoholic. He's _not_. Yes sure, he's had problems with it in the past, but he's made sure he didn't let it become a massive problem for him or anyone else. Mostly because if he let it become a problem the others would have either let him waste away until he was dead, or not allow him to drink until he's got everything under control. It varies. And anyway, he's found a way to make sure he doesn't drink too much, the solution is nights like these. They don't do this every night, maybe two or three times a week, and never back to back.

He told himself at first it was only to make sure he didn't fall into his own mind and go mad, to become an alcoholic. He hadn't a clue that this would turn into something he actually enjoyed, although he would never, ever admit that. Especially not to Nazi.

“And lo, I have to drink vodka from a bottle covered in your germs.” He says, voice taking an edge that reminds him of the way Ancap talks, Tankie frowns. But Nazi is smiling, he's not even a little tipsy, but Tankie knows he will be eventually. Being Russian, (or maybe just drinking far too much) he's got a pretty good alcohol tolerance level, it takes him quite a bit to get tipsy, much less drunk. Nazi on the other hand, is _very_ much a lightweight.

“You're not twelve, it won't kill you.” He clinks the bottom of the bottle against Nazi's glass and the man grins, he holds his glass up, looking towards Tankie.

“To what do we toast tonight?”

Tankie hums, unsure. Eventually, he sighs. “To being alive, I suppose” He replies.

“Ay, that works with me,” he raises his glass higher. “To not being dead in a ditch, and living to see another shitty day!” He says with a grin, Tankie echoes him, and then they bring their respective glass to their lips and drink.

The toasting has been a stupid little thingy Nazi had first started, which had wormed itself into their routine. It is a little ridiculous, but it makes him smile, makes both of them smile, so he's not going to get rid of it. It's a bit of normal in a not so normal, chaotic life.

Initially, Nazi hadn't been a part of this part of the day. For the first few weeks, when he'd come out, it would be just him. He'd turn off all the lights, not light any candles and sit in the dark. Sometimes he'd talk to himself about what had happened that day, one time he'd sang to calm himself down and once he'd cried. It hadn't been weeping or anything, just a few silent tears and drinking an entire bottle and passing out against the support beams. It had been Ancap, the only one strong enough to pick him up, who hauled his ass back to bed.

And then one night, he heard footsteps, too loud to be Ancom, and too close together to be Ancap's and then, “Oh, I didn't expect to find anyone outside.”

“Might as well stay since you’re here.” He’d replied and that had been that.

Sharing a bottle work Nazi also meant he couldn't drink all of it, he had to save some for the other man. Nazi is nursing his second glass of wine when he breaks the peaceful, comfortable silence they'd been in. Tankie can tell by the way he's acting he's at least tipsy. The way he's sitting is more relaxed, he's not quite as tense, he's even slouching a little.

“You know,” he starts, taking a small sip of his drink. He'd never imaged Nazi as someone who enjoyed Vodka, but alas. “I think you should wear your hat less often.” And he grins, reaching over to flick a loose strand of hair. Tankie blinks.

“Yeah?” He's humouring him, and Nazi knows this, but neither of them cares.

“Oh yes, even with my hat you can still see my hair. You tuck every loose strand away and I can't see your hair, it's a shame because it's nice.” He says, pouting. Tankie only raises an eyebrow, with a small albeit confused smile. Nazi's right about him tucking away all his hair, but only because he doesn't really care for it. Unlike Ancap, his hair isn't incredibly curly, it's a little less curly, but it's not curly. It's wavy.

“Why do you care?” He asks, looking away.

“Because it looks soft.” The man replies bluntly and the blush that spreads across his cheeks he attributes to the alcohol he's drinking. “And you shouldn't hide it.” He adds. Flustered and embarrassed, Tankie cleared his throat and reaches over to grab Nazi's glass, but the man just pulls his hand back and leans forward so their faces are an inch apart, their noses almost brushing.

"I think that's enough, Nazi." He says, narrowing his eyes. Nazi grins, narrowing his eyes back at him in a sort of challenge. The flush on his cheeks brings out the very faint freckles that are littered across his face and his eyes are faintly glassy and distant. 

"Come on, give me the glass." He says. 

Nazi looked like he wanted to argue, but eventually relented and passed him the glass with a frown. With a thank you, he placed the glass on his other side. Nazi sighed, still pouting and crosses his arms. 

"I actually really like spending these nights with you." He says after a moment, leaning his head on Tankie's shoulder. He tensed, unsure of what to do before looking over at the shorter man, he's not wearing his hat either, hair a little messy and curling in front of his eyes, which are still a little glassy. Nazi is looking up at him, smiling softly. He's clearly tipsy, not entirely present, but Tankie can't bring himself to push him away. 

" _Да_ That's good, so do I." He whispered. 

"Oh, you think so?" He asked, sounding incredibly happy about that. Tankie hummed, leaning back against the man. Nazi snuggled up next to him, closing his eyes, his face flushed, most likely a mix of both the alcohol and a blush. Tankie takes a swig from the bottle, humming as he lets Nazi relax against him, once the man is comfortable, he leans back against the man, resting his head over the other. 

"I'm glad that you do because I actually really enjoy nights like these," Nazi says softly, their voice is quieter than normal, his voice is already soft, gentle to hide the way he is, but this sounds like a confession, of something he was afraid of, hesitant to admit. "Because out here I can simply spend time and pretend that there's nothing wrong in the world. I can pretend that at least for the moment there's nothing wrong and it's just you and me drinking on the porch, surrounded by silence and peace and soft candlelight. Everything else is so messy and all over the place but when it's just the two of us out here I actually feel comfortable." He rambles. 

"Ah yeah?" He asked gently. He doesn't understand why it is that Nazi is saying this. Yes, he's drunk, but he's not that drunk. Tankie sighs, leaning against Nazi and a little hesitant, he wraps his arm around Nazi. The man flinches but quickly he relaxes.

"Yeah, you make me happy. I like being around you. And I know you're a bit rude and you can be a bit of a hardass, but when you're not like that you're genuinely nice to be around, and these nights are actually really nice to me." He adds. 

"Didn't think you felt that way." He says with a small laugh. Nazi closes his eyes.

"You're pretty chill, I really do like you."And Tankie is pretty sure that he isn't going to be saying anything else tonight. He smiles gently and tilts his head just a little so that his cheek his resting on the top of Nazi's head 

He's not really sure if he means romantically, he probably does but if he asks about it, he knows the man will shut down and refuse to talk about it, he’s only saying this much because he’s drunk, but it makes Tankie feel a little better. He closes his eyes and smiles. 

"Yeah, I quite like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns?  
> Leave me some! I'm always open to feedback!


End file.
